


Drinks with a Jedi

by Sulis57



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Clone Wars, Coruscant, Doesn't he always?, Drinking, Drinking & Talking, Eventual Smut, F/M, Force nexus, Force vergence, Hurt/Comfort, Jedi, NSFW, Obi-Wan Needs a Hug, Obi-Wan can hold his liquor, Old Friends, Qui-Gon gets a mention, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sort Of, The Force, not really - Freeform, some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 23:24:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13891338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sulis57/pseuds/Sulis57
Summary: Obi-Wan Kenobi has gone down to the lower levels of Coruscant to get away from prying eyes and have a few drinks while incognito. He asks his old flame, Satine Kryze, to join him even though he assumes she'll turn him down. A bit of banter and some booze.Takes place sometime during the Clone Wars.He couldn’t help but laugh a little. On other days Kenobi might have responded differently, but right now, with their faces only inches apart, he held up her shot glass between their hovering lips. “Satine,” he said firmly, “just drink.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday to my Tumblr/blog **[Most Things Kenobi](https://mostthingskenobi.tumblr.com/)**! On March 8 we turn 1 year old!
> 
> To celebrate I'm taking requests -- for one week only -- for little fics, photoshop edits, doodles, gif sets, etc. I'm going to party all week long and you're invited to join in :)
> 
> This little fic was sent to me on Tumblr. Here is the original prompt:
> 
> _I Love your Obi-wanSatine fics. But can u do a short story, kinda cute and funny, for them? Like I have an idea; Obi-wan and Satine are so busy, that they havn't gotten to see each other as friends for years. So he holos her and asks very shyly if they can meet up for dinner since he has spare time for a change. Just something cute, not heavily romantic._
> 
> So without further ado, here's what I came up with. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> NOTE: Chapter 2 is explicit :] Chapter 1 fulfills the prompt, and chapter 2 is where the story naturally went... I know not everyone is into smut, but if you are, don't forget to read chapter 2!

**CORUSCANT**

“I didn’t think you’d come,” he said looking up at her over his drink.

She slid onto the stool next to him. “I thought about not coming.” She didn’t look like herself. She knew better than to dress like a Duchess in a scuzzy bar on one of Coruscant’s lower levels. Her black leather jerkin buttoned diagonally across her chest, falling open just at her throat; it made her look severe, intimidating. “What do you want, Obi-Wan?”

He looked at her for a long moment, trying to gauge how combative this meeting was going to be. Finally he looked away, the corner of his mouth pulling into a slight smirk, or perhaps it was a grimace; she wasn’t quite sure. He picked up the shot glass sitting in front of him and tossed its blood red contents down his throat. The drink burned painfully, just as he hoped, smoldering in his nasal cavity. The only outward indication of his discomfort was a quick tightening of his jaw muscles and a loud, intense sniff.

Satine shook her head disapprovingly and rolled her eyes. Kenobi always held his liquor well; she’d seen him get friends into trouble on many occasions when they challenged him to drinking contests. Obi-Wan was often underestimated by others as they mistook his composure for weakness and his diplomacy for cowardice. He never let it bother him much. He quietly went about his business… well, mostly quietly.

Kenobi lifted two fingers toward the barman and turned back to Satine. He was not wearing his customary Jedi garb; instead he wore formfitting black fatigues, shin-high combat boots, a heavy utility belt, and leather bands wrapped around his wrists in place of vambraces. His jacket’s high collar was casually pulled open revealing a tactical combat shirt that was unzipped to the center of his sternum. Satine thought he looked a little rough around the edges.

“What’s all this about?” she asked, waving her hand at his uniform. “Just come back from another mission, off saving the galaxy?”

“Something like that,” Kenobi said grimly. The bartender set two more shots down in front of Obi-Wan. The Jedi maneuvered one of them in from of the Duchess, trying hard not to spill the precious contents.

Satine noticed his fingers were covered in bruises and one of his knuckles looked broken. She decided not to pry and instead shook her head and tried to push the drink away. “No thank you. None of that for me.”

Obi-Wan snorted. “Don’t be such a puritan, Teeny.”

She immediately had him by the collar and angrily pulled him toward her so their noses were only inches apart. “Don’t you dare call me that!” she hissed. “Especially in public.”

“What? Puritan? Or…”

The Duchess’s grip tightened and her lip actually curled into a snarl.

He couldn’t help but laugh a little. On other days Kenobi might have responded differently, but right now, with their faces only inches apart, he held up her shot glass between their hovering lips. “Satine,” he said firmly, “just drink.”

She stared at him for a long moment, her gaze angry and hard. Without breaking eye contact, she took the glass in her fingers and quickly downed the contents, slamming the cup upside down on the counter.

Kenobi smiled wolfishly before he followed suit. As he turned back to the bar Satine swiftly moved in to his side and pressed her lips to his ear, whispering through clenched teeth. “If you ever call me Teeny again, so help me, I will make you suffer. I know all your secrets, Obi-Wan Kenobi.” She found it highly gratifying when she felt his body tense against her.

“You win this round, Duchess,” he said quietly.

“Are you ever going to tell me why you called me here?” she asked, retaking her seat.

His smile looked tired as he shook his head. “No reason.”

Satine arched a brow skeptically. “You have no ulterior motive? You just called me to a secluded bar in the Coruscant underbelly for old time’s sake?”

“We’re not likely to be recognized here.”

“Too true.”

She stared at him expectantly for a long time while he averted his gaze.

 _Damn her, she’s perceptive_ , he thought. He knew that look; her brow was severely arched and her lips were pursed. She was not going to budge until he told her the truth.

“You’re right, I just returned from a mission.”

She leaned against the bar as her face relaxed, encouraging him to continue.

“It wasn’t the hardest mission I’ve ever been on, and it wasn’t particularly long. But it was…difficult.” He gestured to the barman for another round.

“What happened?” Satine gently asked.

Kenobi ran a hand through his auburn hair, causing it to stick up in a way that suited him. “I was embedded undercover with insurgents in the outer rim. A commando group performing hit and run attacks on Separatist supply lines. My objective was fairly simple; all I had to do was discover how they were anticipating the Separatist’s movements. If there was a mole leaking information, I was to learn their identity but not expose them.”

Two more drinks arrived. Obi-Wan took the shot glass by the rim and slowly spun it around and around, staring down into the horrible yet delicious liquid.

“It seems a bit mundane for a Jedi of your skill,” Satine said. “Why would they send you and not some low-level analyst or Republic spy?”

“Because they needed a commando,” Kenobi said simply.

“Ah,” she sighed. The Duchess examined her partner’s handsome profile as he continued staring down into his drink. Obi-Wan had demons. As a Jedi his job was to keep the peace, but he also knew that he thrived in conflict and combat. He was a walking contradiction and the inner contention took its toll on him. “I’m sorry, my dear.”

“As horrible as this sounds, the tactical requirements weren’t the hard part.” He took a deep breath and looked more brooding than ever.

Satine’s patience began to waver. She lightly slapped Obi-Wan’s arm. “Come on, Kenobi, just spit it out.”

He looked at her sideways and gave her a crooked smile. Then he turned his body fully toward her, their knees almost touching. “All right,” he said, his tone no longer reluctant. “There are rare occurrences in the Force called a nexus or a vergence. They’re like pockets of condensed energy where the Force builds up and flows out into the surrounding area or planet or system. It’s like a well.” Satine nodded for him to keep going. “These commandos were stationed within a few miles of an extremely powerful nexus, but of course none of them knew what it was or even that it was there.”

“Did it cause a problem for you?”

“Well, not all vergences are good. Some are aligned with the Dark Side. And this one, Satine, was practically oozing with evil. It was located in the base of a mountain, in a grove of young trees. According to the insurgents, a ‘dark Jedi’ was killed there a long time ago.”

“And his death is what caused the nexus?”

“Yes.”

“So what does that mean for you?”

“It doesn’t particularly mean anything. It’s just a constant nagging at the base of your skull, a coldness that sits in your heart. It’s like standing in a room full of death. It can’t necessarily do anything to you physically but it can bring out your worst fears.” He placed his fingertips on his forehead and tried to rub away his tension. When he spoke again his voice had become very quiet. “I spent the entire mission having nightmares about Qui-Gon.”

She finally understood. Poor, lovely Qui-Gon had been ripped from Obi-Wan’s life far too abruptly.

“I just returned from my mission a few hours ago.” He looked down for a moment, trying to hide his vulnerability. “You know what today is?”

Satine looked at him quizzically before all the pieces suddenly fell into place. Her heart lurched in her chest. “It’s Qui-Gon’s birthday.”

Kenobi smiled sadly and nodded.

“Oh, Obi,” she said, placing a hand on his shoulder. “All those nightmares you had…they were just dreams. They weren’t real and they weren’t visions of the past or the future. I know it must have been horrible to experience, but that nexus can’t change the closeness you had with your Master.” She reached forward and took his glass off the counter, placing it in his hand before retrieving her own drink. “Now, no more of this sad Jedi-moping. We’re going to drink to Qui-Gon’s memory, and we’re going to drink to it all night long.” She clinked their glasses together and they downed their drinks quickly.

Kenobi actually smiled.

She couldn’t stop herself. Satine ran her hands into his thick hair and closed her lips over his, enjoying the lingering taste of liquor. He didn’t pull away, and he didn’t clam up like she expected. He didn’t touch her, but he did kiss her back, his long feathery eyelashes closing while he slowly breathed her in.

When they pulled apart Satine waved to the bartender. “Keep them coming.” She took Obi-Wan by the hand and pulled him up. “Let’s find a booth,” she said, a coy smile playing across her lips. “I want you to tell me the funniest Qui-Gon story you can remember.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Don't forget chapter 2 if you're looking for some NSFW Obi-Wan ;)
> 
> Kudos and comments are very welcome!
> 
> Much love!
> 
> Here are the other stories that were requested:
> 
> [Kenobi Who Fell to Earth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13900581)
> 
> [Under the Stars with a Jedi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13981800)
> 
> [A Jedi's Love is in Between](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14607921)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FULL DISCLOSURE! THIS CHAPTER IS NSFW/EXPLICIT
> 
> Kenobi porn without plot.
> 
> I don't normally write this kind of thing but I figured what the hell.
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> :-*

Several hours later Kenobi and Kryze were propped together in a back booth, a mountain of shot glasses stacked into a variety of pyramids on the tabletop. Obi-Wan sat with his head leaning back while his right foot rested on the bench across from him next to Satine. She sat long-ways, her back against the wall and her legs crossed in front of her.

“It’s your turn.” He slurred his words a bit.

“I don’t have anymore stories…” Satine said, one eye drooping lazily.

Obi-Wan’s head rolled forward and he pointed a finger at her across the table. “You know the rules, Teeny Kryze,” he said, his finger wavering in the air. “No story, no clothes… or… I mean less clothes. Whatever,” he said giving up. “You’re the one who made the rules. Now you gotta live by them.”

Satine held up her hands and stared at them like she’d never seen them before. One was still clad in a thin leather glove, so she bit the tip of her middle finger and pulled the gauntlet off, throwing it in Kenobi’s face. He looked at it disdainfully before dropping it into the pile they had started. So far it contained both of Satine’s boots, her bra (a mean feat removing that while wearing a jerkin), both of her gloves, Kenobi’s jacket, one of his vambrace straps, his belt, and one boot.

“Gloves shouldn’t count. It feels like you’re cheating.”

Satine sat up and looked at him through blurry vision. “Listen you Jedi bastard, you’ve still got all your clothes on.” She picked up her bra and threw it in Kenobi’s face. “That isn’t cheating.” She waved her hand wildly. “You’re fully dressed. The most risqué thing you’ve removed was your belt.”

“Look, it’s fully within your guidelines,” he said haughtily. “What would you prefer?”

She closed one eye and squinted at him for a long time. “Unzip that undershirt a little more and roll up your damn sleeves. You’ve got a fine body, Kenobi. You might as well show it off a little.”

Kenobi did as he was told, smiling at her knowingly, the memory of her kiss playing havoc on his brain and body. He jutted his jaw out and arched a brow. “Perhaps we should take this outside…”

She didn’t bother to respond. Instead she instantly reached for her boots and had them pulled on while he stood and wrapped his belt around his waist. He groped for his credits as he stumbled to the bar, pouring money all over the counter and telling the bartender to quickly take whatever he wanted. Satine didn’t even bother to grab her gloves or her bra, she just ran for the door with Obi-Wan close at her heels.

They barely made it out into the street before Kenobi grabbed her by the wrist and spun her around. They fell back into the shadowy alley just beyond the bar’s entrance. He pressed her against the wall as he slid his knee between her legs. Then he kissed her like he never had before, like he had forgotten that he was a Jedi. For the first time in their relationship, Obi-Wan kissed Satine like he was a free man.

“I should get you drunk more often,” she teased as she nipped his lower lip. She ran her hands up the length of his body, from his narrow waist to his broad shoulders, his muscles taught and divine. She pushed her fingers deep into his hair, pulling his lips to hers as she forced him to kiss her again.

He could not sneak her into the Jedi Temple and she could not smuggle him into the Senate Apartments, so they decided to take advantage of the local neighborhood and checked into the least horrifying hotel they could find. The door to their room hardly closed before Obi-Wan wrapped around her from behind, pulling her back against his chest as he slid his hand all the way up her body and over her breasts. She moaned and leaned her head against him, so he bent forward and kissed her neck. He slipped a hand between her legs and gently began to stroke her body until she was practically whimpering with desire.

She could take it no longer so she spun around to face him, quickly unzipping his tactical combat shirt and pulling it over his head before throwing his belt to the floor. He began working his way through her jerkin’s fasteners. “You always wear infuriatingly difficult clothes,” he growled impatiently.

They quickly removed the rest of their clothes and fell back onto the bed, Obi-Wan’s hands running over every inch of her body. He scooped her against his chest, pressing their hips together as he kissed her. He was incredibly strong and could easily move her into any position he wanted. He rolled them over, positioning himself on top as he slowly pushed her legs apart. He gently pressed against her, teasing ever so slightly, until her body responded and began to drip around him. He took her hips in his arm and thrust inside her. They both moaned with ecstasy as he held them there, not moving, feeling him pulsing, his body filling hers. The sensation was enough to drive her mad. “Please, Obi,” she begged breathlessly. He began to move as she commanded, using the Force to read her aura and do exactly what she wanted, when she wanted it. She came before him, her body arching back as she gasped his name. Her warmth dripped down, slicking over him. He lost himself then, no longer holding anything back as she tightened around him. Satine clutched her arms around his waist, holding on tightly as he drove in and out of her until he slipped over the edge and she felt him pouring out into her. It was the most divine sensation she had ever known.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Kudos and comments are very welcome!
> 
> Much love!
> 
> Here are the other stories that were requested:
> 
> [Kenobi Who Fell to Earth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13900581)
> 
> [Under the Stars with a Jedi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13981800)
> 
> [A Jedi's Love is in Between](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14607921)


End file.
